BAMF First Years
by HarryPotter369
Summary: Hey this is my fanfic about the people of BAMF and their first year at hogwarts. Chapter 1!


BAMF First Years

James Sirius stepped on to the Hogwarts express, took one look around, and smiled gleefully. He had already met a few friends when he was standing in the train station. The one person he knew he was going to be good friends with though, was a girl his age called Chrysanthemum. She had long blonde hair, and light blue eyes, almost shimmering silver. He opened the door of one compartment and stepped inside. "Hello, I'm James Sirius. Nice to meet you." He said, looking around at the three girls sitting there staring at him. "Nice to meet you too James Sirius. I'm Andrea Carter, but everybody calls me Andi. And this is Alice, and this is Amelia, but we call her Amy." Andi said, pointing at the two other girls. "Hey!" The two other girls said at the same time. He backed out of the carriage slowly, shut the door, and ran to the next one and opened the door, and there sat a boy, all alone. "Get out!" The boy yelled, and James recognized him as Kyle Simmons, he had heard Kyle's mother shout at him on the platform. He again backed out of the carriage, but didn't bother to shut the door and ran to the next carriage and ran in and sat down. He looked around and in the carriage was Chrysanthemum, his cousins Lucy Weasley, Louis Weasley, and Rose Weasley, and another girl called Penelope Clearwater. "Wow, this carriage is packed, the others I've been to have been nearly empty." He said, smiling. Everyone smiled at him and it was Chrysanthemum who spoke first. "Hey James!" He smiled wider and said, "Hey Chrysanthemum!" As he said this, Chrysanthemum frowned and glared at him. "I told you, call me Chrys!" He laughed and turned to Penelope. "Hi, I'm James. Nice to meet you." She smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Penelope Clearwater. But everybody calls me Penny." They both smiled, and about an hour passed, and after much laughing, joking and messing around, they arrived. They stepped out of the Hogwarts express and collected their luggage. James smiled at his owl called Hibou, and then he turned and saw Teddy Lupin, who was almost like family to him. "Hey Teddy!" James shouted over, waving to him. Teddy flashed him a smiled and turned and walked away. Chrys walked behind him and touched his arm. "I'm nervous James. What if you are the only friend I get, or what if the teachers don't like me!" He looked at her and smiled. "Chrys, you're wonderful, you will make lots of friends and the teachers will love you. I promise." He took his luggage and went away with everybody else, and got in to one of the boats. In the distance, he could see a large castle, light shining through the windows. "We're nearly there! I can't wait! I hope I'm in Gryffindor like dad." James Beamed. Kyle looked at him and snarled a little. "Well I want to be in Slytherin, the best house, like my father!" He smirked evilly and James just sighed. "Shut up Simmons. I'm just going to ignore you." James fired back. Kyle looked defeated, and looked down and stopped talking. Then, the boats arrived and James, Chrys and everybody else looked up. "Wow! It looks magical!" Chrys said. "Well duh, it's a place for wizards and witches!" Kyle spat, but Chrys didn't look harmed. "What did I tell you Simmons!" James said, and Kyle, once again, had a look of defeat plastered across his face. They all clambered out of the boats, and were lead to the great hall, where there stood the headmistress, Professor McGonagall. "Hello children. And welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. In a moment, you will be sorted in to a house, there are Gryffindor. Slytherin. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Your house will be your family, for the seven years you spend here. Now let's begin with the sorting." She said, in her strong Scottish accent. They all stood in a long line, and one by one they were called up, then came James's turn. "James Sirius Potter!" McGonagall shouted, and he took his place on the platform. The sorting hat was place on to his head and it screamed, "Gryffindor!" There were eruptions of screams and cheers from the Gryffindor table and he went and sat down. "Chrysanthemum Chloe Lambert!" She screamed, and Chrys shakily sat on the chair on the platform. "Ravenclaw!" Shouted the hat. She went and sat down on the ravenclaw table and got patted on the back, and she looked over at James and smiled. Then it was Kyle's turn. "Just as the hat touched even a single hair on his head it shouted, "Slytherin!" He smirked and sat on the slytherin table. Everyone was sorted; hufflepuff's head of house was Prof. Sprout. Slytherin's was Prof. Slughorn. Ravenclaw's, , and Gryffindors was Prof McGonagall herself.


End file.
